


27

by StrangeLotus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, Murder, Violence, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Re-Written/improved/fixed!)<br/>A young reporter named Daniel Miller is assigned to a story about 2 recent murders that have left investigators stumped. Will he find the story he is looking for? Or get in too deep?</p><p>(Original Creepypasta. I own all characters and the story!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	27

-Channel 4 News-  
Missing Persons!  
"Three Missing and two bodies found yesterday at 1:27 PM in Rushville, Ohio.  
Zack M. Sheets, June E. Rose and Kyle J. Read went missing just last night, at the same time that Molly A. Lenert and John R. Vicroy were murdered!  
Officials say that there were no witnesses but one, who is still in shock to say anything yet. When police arrived on the scene, they were horrified at what the bodies had looked like. Torn apart, with no eyes or heart! Now, the police have sealed off the area and are taking care of the scene quickly before any more have to witness the horrific site.  
Reporter Daniel J. Miller has informed us that a search party is being deployed immediately to find the missing people and-wait, this just in! The witness has started to describe the killer! The killer has been described to be female, have long, messy white hair, white skin, a white mask, red...eyes and what? Covered in...stitches?"

That's when I turned off the news. I knew what happened, I was the reporter to find out. Daniel J. Miller. I knew something weird was going on...but what? I had now been on my computer for hours, searching for things that could lead or connect with this killer but, nothing came up. The way the bodies were torn up looked like an animal but...not like any animal I had knowledge of and that lived near here could do that kind damage. But the thought of it being a person with the ability to do that kind of damage frightened me.

I had even gotten so desperate as to look on youtube, but, to no avail. I decided to look in the police files and even local news files of other towns and found only few matches.

"Local couple found dead with no hearts or eyes and ripped apart!" Read one.

"teenagers found dead in their home along with parents! missing their hearts and eyes!" Read another. 

Most seeming like the same killer but, only one really caught my attention.

"Married couple found dead in home along with teenage son!" The title read. 

Though, that wasn't quite what caught my attention. What did though, was when I started to read down.

"Local married couple found dead with their hearts and eyes missing and the same with their sixteen year old teenage son. Their eighteen year old daughter missing and their ten year old daughter was found alive, drawing in her room unharmed." I paused reading at that point, thinking for a moment. 

I looked more into the files with related cases and found one that was almost the same except the couples six year old son was found alive. But, there were no pictures except pictures of drawings the two children drew.

Though, there was one other thing that was quite odd. it was the fact that the two children called this killer girl "27", and not meaning her age, they said 27 was her name and that she said that she wouldn't hurt them, that she was their friend and then had jumped out the window when she heard the sirens of the police cars. The children said that she had "jumped out the window and ran," even though they had been on the second floor.

The whole thing was unsettling. Sure,this "27" girl didn't kill the young children but...the way she had killed the rest and the name "27," it was just so...odd. I decided to search for other things on google as one last attempt and...I found something in the images. There is already people drawing pictures of the killer and, though it was somewhat weird, I had to say that this art was very interesting. Thats when I found it. Someone else had seen this thing and didn't speak up.

I had found an actual picture, blurry, but an actual picture. I had seen the police sketch and it looked almost just like the picture I had found. I clicked on it to get a closer look and was somewhat shocked. This girl, this...thing didn't even look human. She had paper white skin, matted, messy snow white hair, blood red eyes..or atleast, eye. I could only see one eye. The mask covered her entire face but seemed like a piece had been broken off, revealing her left eye. She wore bandages over her chest that had a visable scar streched acrossed her Mid-section up to her neck and wore baggy white pants but, the most disturbing of all of it was not only the demonic like red eye but it, sorry, she had stitches all over her, like a poorly or rather, very damaged doll that was sewn back together over and over, and over again.

The picture looked as though it was a snap-shot from a video surveillance camera and the picture was blurry, but even still, you could see all of it. The last thing I had realized about the picture, was that the white part of her eye...was not white, but it was pitch black. Just looking at this picture, made me feel uneasy, the palms of my hands were actually sweaty. I couldn't look at the picture anymore, but I was curious. I clicked the link to the poster but it showed me an "error" screen. I sighed and clicked away from it and back onto the normal google. This girl could not be human but that only set my thoughts to something else;

"if this girl isn't human...then what is she?" I quickly shook that thought away as I looked at the clock and groaned.

It was 3 AM.

"And I have work tomorrow.." I thought as I shut down my computer and laid in my bed.

I sighed and tried to fall asleep but my thoughts kept coming back to the same question over and over; "If shes not human...then what is she?" and I had stayed awake with that question for awhile...that is, until my eye lids seemed to give out on me and I had fallen asleep.  
_____________________________________  
Days seem to get so much longer, more and more murders and missing people had come up and some cases even had young children found like the two cases I had read about. The murders seem to get more gruesome each time and I had started to become more and more paranoid with each case I was assigned to report.

I had done more research at work when I was on break and after my work shift was done, I had started to get ready to go home. It had been a long, tiring day. Calls from people who tried to tells us that they know the killer, calls from apparent 'witnesses' and things that I won't bother to speak about.

I sighed, packing up my things and leaving my work office. I drug my feet acrossed the ground, forcing myself to walk so I could get home. Though, I froze in place, hearing a bunch of leaves rustle near me in a bush. I slowly turned, sweat already falling from my forehead. My breath quickened as I looked at the bush behind me and, thats when I saw her; peeking out from the woods late at night.

It happened all so fast I didn't get a good look at her but she started to come after me, she ran very fast and sometimes when I looked back I could see her run almost like an animal. I felt like I was the mouse and she was the cat as I had started to run from her.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't of stayed at work so late! I knew it!" I mentally yelled at myself for about 30 minutes as I ran.

I ran as fast as I could down the empty streets. Running through yards, through narrow streets and down alleyways, anything to get away from her. I ran and ran until finally I escaped her and finally had reached my home.

I groaned, sighing as my breath stabilized. I'm not sure how I managed to lose her but at least I made it back alive. I breathed out once more as I sat down in my computer chair, trying to relax abit. I had looked at my watch and saw it was now one AM. I laid back in my chair and my eye lids began slowly started to close when I heard a noise.

CRASH!

My eyes shot open, hearing glass shatter. I sat up and stood up so fast it had made me dizzy. I grabbed the metal baseball bat I had started to keep next to my desk and bed as I said, I had been becoming quite paranoid. I heard another noise.

-Creeeeeeeek! Ssssskt. Creeeek!

I gripped my hands on the handle of the baseball bat tightly as I could see a shadow from under the door. I silently swallowed as I saw the shadow come closer. As my nervousness and fear grew, my hands and forehead slowly became damp with sweat and the closer the shadow got, the more my legs shook. My knees felt like jelly, I trembled terribly as the fear grew worse.

 

I started to panic; tears welling up in my eyes and my breathing increasing more by the minute. I was scared, no, I was terrified at that damn creature, what ever it might be, lurking outside my room. Then, of course, as all horror books or movies start out, the lights cut off as well as all the power. I yelped with surprise as I sat in darkness.

I jumped startled, seeing my laptop screen turn on, illuminating the room with dim light. I stared at it as it became silent static with nothing on it except what looked like red liquid forming something on the screen. I turned around, jumping again at hearing the TV turn on, it doing the same thing. The power was off though...how were they on?

The laptop screen had then flickered, making quiet white noise that was soothing yet so much more terrifying as blood red text formed on the screen, reading "27". The text seemed to look like it was leaking red, as if it was just painted on there only a second ago; the same happened on my tv screen.

creeEEEEEEk!

My eyes widened almost to the point of popping out of my head. I slowly turned around as the door was pushed opened gently. A figure, shadowed where the dim light from the TV and laptop couldn't reach, sat there in the door way, crouched as if stocking it's prey. Once again, I felt that cruel, cliché feeling of cat and mouse. She crept forward on all fours, slowly revealing herself in the dimly illuminated room, exposing the paper white skin littered with doll like stitches. I could see the mask she wore, it seemed to be missing a big chunk of the left side, revealing her left eye.

I stared, wide eyed and frozen in my fear as she stood up, almost straight if it wasn't for the slight hunch she seemed to walk with. She tiled her head at me, staring with that godforsaken red eye that seemed to stare into me, piercing my soul and obliterating the little courage I had left. She looked somewhat human and only looked to be 13 years old yet...was so deformed looking I couldn't tell what she was. I almost felt sad for her.

A low, inhuman growl emitted from her as she lunged forward. I let out a terrified yelp as I moved out of the way, justing barely avoiding getting my throat ripped out. She jumped at me again, I let out another terrified cry as I swung the bat, hitting her in the side of the face. I backed up against the wall into a corner without realizing, until it was to late. She turned and looked at me, her mask had fallen off. My eyes widened in horror as the light revealed her face; her mouth wasn't even there, just a long stitched line a crossed her face from ear to ear where it should of been and her right eye, that had always had been covered by the mask, was completely black, no pupil, no iris, nothing except the number "27" in blood red, in the middle of the eye...as if someone had tattooed it onto her eye.

She slowly looked at me, the emotionless look she had now formed into the most demonic, evil and utterly terrifying death glare. The stitches where her mouth would be, now moved like a mouth, seeming as if they were slowly coming undone one by one but seemed as if they did, the top half of her head would of fallen off. She voice sounded as if four people spoke at once in the most demonic, dark tone laced with echoing whispers.

"You cracked my mask..." Her voice somewhat calm at first. "You....Cracked. My. MASK!!" She roared, taking a step forward and causing me to flinch, stepping back with a yelp.

"You have SEEN what I look like!" She yelled in utter rage as she growled. "I....will take the light from your eyes....and I will eat the fear inside your HEART!" She yelled and lunged at me, "DIE!"

And at that very moment, everything seemed to slow down in my eyes, her arms seemed to morph into blades within seconds, all while she jumped at me. I froze, everything went so slow yet so fast all at the same time. I couldn't move. By the time I regained by senses and went to move, it was too late.

ssssCRRRRISHSSss!

She stabbed me.

My eyes widened, my life flashed before my eyes, falling to the floor in slow motion as I screamed out in agony. She growled like an animal, yet didn't sound like any animal I had ever heard of while she started to tear open my chest. I screamed in pain, shock and horror as she continued to stab and rip at my flesh, blood pooling out of me as tears poured down from my eyes.

She had ripped out one of my eyes slowly, as if she wanted to hear me scream, before looking at the wall beside her and dipping her hand into my chest, covering her hand in my blood. Right before everything blacked out, I saw her paint something on the wall in my blood. It was the number 27. She then leaned down and began to carve out my other eye.

That's when it all went black.

I had never realized it before but, at every crime scene the number 27 was somewhere. Whether it was the street number, house number, it was on a clothing tag or on one of the children's pictures;   
There was always...the number 27.


End file.
